


Buscando una Novela

by criskoala



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criskoala/pseuds/criskoala
Summary: Estoy buscando una novela en inglés.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1





	Buscando una Novela

Lexa había entrado al bunker herida y Abby y Kane la cuidan. Como estaba mal, la juntan con un bebe que se había quedado sin padres. (Octavia no sabía de la existencia de Lexa)  
Un día el niño enferma y Abby roba medicina para dársela y cuando descubren el robo, Lexa dice que fue ella y la encarcelan y la tratan mal.  
Cuando salen del bunker se encuentran con Clarke y Madi después de que ocurran muchas cosas más.

Ayudadme a encontarlo por fiii.

Gracias.


End file.
